Interactive games, such as single and multi-player games, and those utilizing augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) experiences, for example, merge computer generated imagery with images of the real world in a way that provides a deeply immersive and stimulating sensory experience to a user. The interactive games may be even more enjoyable to a user when they include haptic feedback. However, many conventional haptic actuators used to provide haptic feedback are relatively primitive. For example, in many cases the haptic feedback produced by conventional haptic actuators is limited to homogenous buzzing type vibrations.